Epic Tyranitar
Epic Tyranitar is the 6th episode of season 1 of Epic Tyran. Synopsis Tyran and his friends get sucked into a Pokemon game. Plot Tyran is playing on his Fintendo DS. (Tyran) Pfft. A Machamp. You know I got THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! Magno walks in with Chococake and Flourfire. (Magno) Hey dude. (Tyran) Hey. (Flourfire) You playing Pokemon? (Tyran) Yeah. Tyran's game switches off. (Tyran) NUUUUUUUUUUUU MAGNO MAKE IT WORK (Magno) But- Fire appears in the background and Tyran's voice becomes deep. (Tyran) NOW Magno takes the DS and uses his magnet powers to mess with the components. (Magno) Done. Tyran takes the DS and switches it on. The screen gets lighter and becomes white. A green spiral appears. It grows until it comes out of the screen. (Chococake) THE FUDGE Everyone gets sucked in. DUNDUNDUUUN We see a forest in Tyran's point of view. (Tyran) W-what? What happened? AAAAAAH Magno is now Magnozone, Chococake is Chocofairy and Flourfire is... (Tyran) HEAT ROTOM? LOL (Flourfire) ... fu We see Tyran now. He has spikes growing out of the back of his head. His stomach is purple and he is yellow-green. Tyran looks at himself. (Tyran) Am I... Tyranitar? (Chocofairy) Yes. Yes you are. In another dimension... Phineas (P&F) looks up angrily. (Phineas) FUUUUUUUU Back here... The forest is covered in snow (Tyran) What the? Is this the Unova Forest? (Magnozone) Yes. Yes it is. In another dimension.. Phineas explodes. Back here.... (Tyranitar) YES YES YES TIME TO BATTLE Tyranitar finds a Dugtrio. (Voice) A WILD DUGTRIO APPEARED! (Tyranitar) BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE The background turns gray and the Dugtrio and Tyranitar are lifted on giant white plates. (Voice) DUGTRIO wants to battle! Fight, Run or Items? (Tyranitar) FIGHT Tyranitar uses Sand Scream! (Tyranitar) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH LOOOOOOOOOOOL RAAAAAAAAAAAA (Dugtrio) DUG DUG DUG TRIOOOOOO (Translation: SHUT THE CRAP UP) Dugtrio fainted! The background turns back to normal. (Voice) FUU Tyranitar turns and sees a trainer. (Trainer) I AM TRAINER ANGREH! Y U KILL MAH ESCAPED DUGTRIO?! (Voice) Trainer Angreh wants to battle! The platforms return! (Tyranitar) Flourotom, I choose you! (Angreh) GET THE FUQ OUT OF THIS POKEBALL PIPLUP! (Piplup) Piiipluup (Translation: FINE SHEESH MAN) Piplup used Bubble! It was super effective! Flourotom flies back in pain. Flourotom used Thundershock! (Flourotom) EAT THUNDERBOLTS BEACH! Piplup got shocked! It was a critcal hit! Piplup fainted! (Angreh) Ummm Angreh fled! (Tyranitar) COME BACK HERE! Tyranitar used the Randotrix! Tyranitar transformed into Snorpoly! Snorpoly (Pokemon Rolypoly) rolls after Angreh and sits on him! It's super effective! Angreh fainted! Snorpoly transformed into Tyranitar! Suddenly, everyone got sucked into pokeballs! (Tyranitar) AAAH! Tyranitar tried to use the Randotrix, but you can't use items in a Pokeball! A few minutess later... (Trainer) AN ARCEUS CRAP! The trainer sent out all his pokemon! (Arceus) I SHALL SMITE YOU! (Magnozone) AW MAN THIS IS HOW WE DIE (Tyranitar) (puts on sunglasses) NOT TODAY. SECRET WEAPON TIEM! Chocofairy, use Cute Charm! Chocofairy used Cute Charm! Arceus is paralyzed! He can't move! (Tyranitar) Magnozone and Flourotom, use Thundershock! The lightning bolts merged and zapped Arceus! It was super effective! (Tyranitar) Time for... Tyranitar transforms into Lucirculo! (Lucirculo) FALCO PAWNCH! Arceus has little HP left. He uses Hyper Beam and faints. The beam bounces around and hits the spot where Arceus fainted. A portal appears and everyone jumps in. Everyone is back to normal in the real world. (Chococake) That was weird... (Flourfire) Umm yeah no more soda for me bai Everyone but Tyran leaves. Tyran grins and holds up a TM. Tyran learned Rock Smash! Tyran punches the screen and it fades to black. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Epic Tyran Category:Episodes of Epic Tyran Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon